


last summer (of firsts)

by atroxareia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroxareia/pseuds/atroxareia
Summary: Oikawa regrets giving up the last slice of his favourite cake. (not)





	last summer (of firsts)

**Author's Note:**

> to think that i almost forgot his birthday... and wrote this at the very last minute.
> 
> (can be read as a companion piece to [commitment to farce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10974927), timed right before he and Kageyama got together.)

 

After the entrance exams and the melancholy surrounding graduation were over, Oikawa finally understood what relaxation meant. He had been on edge for so many reasons for so long, the feeling of calm was almost foreign. He had thought that he would either spend his summer feeling bitter or the nostalgia would take over him, but things felt.. suspiciously rose-colored.

It was more or less an eventless July and looked to be a promising birthday (naturally he declared the whole _month_ as his birthday and demanded things go his way) as most of his friends decided to stay in Miyagi that summer since it would be their last there together, at least in the foreseeable future. They all resorted to mocking by calling it “The Last Summer” in a melodramatic fashion, trying to make light of something that indisputably symbolized the end of an era.

“So, birthday kid,” Iwaizumi muttered begrudgingly, a day before his actual birth _day._ “Anything specific you want for your,” he paused a bit for the dramatic effect, making a vague gesture with his hand, _“Last Birthday?”_

“You’re being so nice, I’m gonna cry,” Oikawa said from where he was lying on the grass but didn’t even have the energy to add a cheerful edge to his tone. “Ugh. I feel like I’m dying,” he moaned lazily, sheltered from the afternoon sun, his arm over his eyes. His mind felt blank. “Just regular is fine,” he finally said, letting his hand theatrically fall from where he reached to touch the leaves, drawing lazy circles in its trajectory. “One more for the road.” Words came out without a thought given, softly spoken to himself.

Matsukawa laughed. “ _God._ Stop. You just made it worse.”

“You just have no feelings,” Hanamaki said in an indecipherable tone.

“I’m _feeling_ hurt now.”

Oikawa disregarded the usual mocking from his friends and got lost in his thoughts again. He would be back here in Miyagi during weekends, his university was close by. That helped him feel better about everything. What surprised him was that he had always thought he would want to go away, travel overseas and stay there, far from where he was born, but somehow there was this constriction of his heart at the idea now.

He recognized that it was not mere anxiety. He simply did not want to. _At all._

He closed his eyes and chased the thought away, feeling like dozing off. At the edge of slumber, here was a face in his mind again, someone he was accustomed to seeing in his dreams. Conscious part of his mind shook him awake with a slight feeling of panic. Why the hell was he thinking of Kageyama now?

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Oikawa replied quickly.

“There was that weird look on your face again.”

“Don’t be silly, Iwa-chan, I just had a nightmare.”

“You were barely even sleeping.”

He closed his eyes again and now tried to push _him_ further away from his mind. Kageyama would stay in Miyagi for at least two more years and being away from Miyagi meant not seeing him but thankfully he was not going to be living far and would be able to visit every weekend if he were so inclined and-

_Thankfully?_

His eyes opened again. The heat must have been getting to him. What was it about Kageyama that he couldn’t get him out of his mind lately, ever since he showed up out of the blue at his graduation? With that shrimp, _may he add,_ which was awfully rude, _completely_ in bad taste, _what was he doing there with him-_

“Oikawa, what’s wrong.”

“Huh?”

“You’re staring into empty space looking like you’re gonna murder something. Tomorrow’s your birthday, shouldn’t you be in a better mood?”

“Uh? I’m,” Oikawa struggled for a moment. “Fine?”

Iwaizumi lifted one eyebrow in disbelief but did not press on. Oikawa stirred a bit in irritation but soon actually managed to doze off. When he woke up an hour later, he realized that again he had a dream about Kageyama but this time it _definitely_ was not about defeating him.

 

-

 

It was a beautiful party, more intimate than the previous ones he had in high school since this time none of their acquaintances or overzealous fans of Oikawa were around. Just a simple gathering between best friends and family, which, contrary to popular belief, was what Oikawa appreciated the most.

It ended about eleven at night. Smiling fondly to himself, Oikawa went to his bedroom and changed into his favourite pajamas, hugging the toy he had accepted with the pretense of polite indignation and mock offense. He sat on the floor, threw his head back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling he saw every night, for eighteen years.

Then there was a buzzing of his phone. Oikawa immediately recognized the number he fought ardently against himself to not save in his contacts.

_Oikawa-san. Are you free?_

_For what, Tobio?_

_It’s your birthday._

_..? Thank you for reminding me?_

_Are you at your house?_

_Yes?_

_Ok._

Oikawa felt frustrated, torn between calling him and asking him what the hell that was about and he better not be up to something bad and that was the worst birthday wish he had ever heard and was that even a birthday wish because he could not tell and Tobio really was a terrible guy and a mean kouhai for doing this to him and-

“Tooru, come downstairs,” his mother’s voice interrupted his overdramatic train of thoughts and he came down to see the object of all his frustrations standing solemnly at the front door.

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama stared at him, audaciously unperturbed by his own villainous doings. “Happy birthday.”

“Oh,” Oikawa could say. “Thank you.”

There was a moment of silence where they locked gaze and did absolutely nothing else. Soon Oikawa fidgeted and broke it off, feeling nervous and not even noticing how weird it was for Kageyama to come to his door in the middle of the night without even a gift.

“Goodnight,” Kageyama suddenly turned to leave, surprising Oikawa into grabbing his arm.

“Wait!” Oikawa found himself face to face with Kageyama’s shocked expression, feeling equally terrorized at his own reaction.

“Ah- we have cake - do you want it?”

“I,” Kageyama seemed at a loss, “was supposed to go back immediately,” he continued, putting his free arm at the back of his neck, averting his eyes.

“Oh, it’s alright, I’ll just,” Oikawa said, finally remembering to let go of his arm, “put it in a bag for you.”

Kageyama took a furtive glance at his face again and Oikawa quite literally escaped inside, wondering what the hell was he thinking; first inviting him inside, then offering him cake. Not to mention, _he_ wanted to eat the last slice!

After clumsily repackaging it, he handed him the bag, looking anywhere but his face and trying to avoid accidentally touching his hand. Then he stole another glance, only to see him staring at his clothes and it was when he remembered he was wearing his favourite pajamas with small bear patterns all over them.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath as the expression on Kageyama’s face shifted and he turned his face away, trying to hide his amused expression.

“Well, Tobio-chan, now that you laughed at me on my birthday too, you can go on your merry way." 

Kageyama looked at him with the smile he could not suppress, eyes still shining with mischief. He cleared his throat. “Cute pajamas,” he muttered.

“I swear to god,” Oikawa exclaimed, scandalized once again. “To _think_  I gave you the last slice.” This was an act of betrayal and an example of complete disrespect and he was never going to stop regretting giving up his favourite dessert for someone who would do this to him on his birthday.

“Goodnight, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said with another amused glance. “I hope I’ll see you soon.”

“I hope you get fat eating it.”

He watched him leave, shoulders still shaking with silent laughter as Oikawa tried to keep his own expression of mock anger intact. He stared into empty space for a while after he disappeared, unsure how he was supposed to feel, but there was this giddy feeling in him that this silly joke of a "last summer" could very well be the beginning of something terrifyingly serious.

He stomped his foot and finally went back inside, murmuring  _of course they're cute_ with a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i recently encountered this extra and found out that in addition to that “couldn’t sleep all night, thinking about you” in 7th novel, we also have “dreamt of you last night and couldn't wake up” in canon, such a blessed ship, im in tears ;-;;;  
> (lol, the extra Oikawa dreams of defeating Kageyama and oversleeps: [here](http://ladder-chan.tumblr.com/post/117955602883/volume-16-announcement-aobajousai-datekou) and if someone has the raws, i'd be eternally grateful for them ;-;)
> 
> omg kage buy a gift for ur cute bby u doof ;-;;


End file.
